


Poppy replaces Jamie

by peepeepoopoo33



Category: That Poppy (Musician) RPF, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Funny, Humor, poppyisaqueen, shehaditcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo33/pseuds/peepeepoopoo33
Summary: Idk the title seems pretty straight forward
Kudos: 1





	Poppy replaces Jamie

Jamie comes home to see a girl she doesn't know casually using HER phone while sitting on HER bed.

Jamie: Who are you?

Poppy: I'm Poppy.

Jamie: Wait... as in...

Poppy: Yup. The Poppy.

Jamie: What are you doing in my house, Poppy?

Poppy: Oh, I guess they didn't tell you I'm replacing you.

Jamie: WHAT?????

Poppy: Can you just go already? This is getting awkward.

Jamie: No! I'm not leaving until I get answers! Why are they replacing me? And why with you?

Poppy: Well, I have every trait that could be likable about you except better. I'm strong, I'm badass, and besides, at least I didn't abuse a goldfish.

Jamie: That was one time!!!

Poppy: Too bad.

Jamie: You can't replace me, you're Poppy!!!!!

Poppy looks around the room

Poppy: That seems to be what I'm doing, and I am Poppy.

Jamie: Ok, that's it!

Jamie rolls up her sleeve

Jamie: I'm gonna punch you so hard that you-

Poppy sets down her phone with a tired look on her face. Tired of Jamies' bs, that is. She picks up her trusty dusty crowbar and swings at Jamie like a baseball bat. Jamie goes flying through the window (breaking the window) and Darwin does a happy jig somewhere. Jamie lands in the void.

Jamie: What the- where am I?!?!

Rob: First time?


End file.
